


I'm a lucky soul, who holds your hand so tight

by storyinmyeyes



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, This is my first time writing something other than fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyinmyeyes/pseuds/storyinmyeyes
Summary: Prompt: Amy finds herself in danger while on a case and Jake is worried about her.





	I'm a lucky soul, who holds your hand so tight

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s my third oneshot that was also requested by the lovely @nessa007 I will admit that this was a challenge for me to write because I wanted to do a good job with it and I had an idea and it just wasn’t working, so I started over and it’s a lot better. Anyway, i’m not used to write danger/violence. All I have written has been fluff, so this took me out of my comfort zone, but that’s good because it helps me to expand my writing. Title is from “Won’t Stop” by OneRepublic.

It’s been a few weeks since Jake and Amy decided to start dating and Jake couldn’t be happier. He’s dating Amy Santiago. His partner. His friend. No, his best friend and ever since they decided to ‘screw light and breezy’ and just go for it, it’s been the best thing that has ever happened to him. He hopes Amy feels the same and considering that she hasn’t given up yet, he takes that as a good sign.

They woke up together, so naturally they go into work at the same time and hold hands while they are on the elevator. Once the doors open, they let go (so they keep the pda to a minimum and still maintain a certain level of professionalism) Charles of course doesn’t miss the PDA as they walk in and gives his opinion on their relationship, to which Amy rolls her eyes and Jake just ignores him.

As Charles goes back to his desk defeated, Amy focuses back on the case file in front of her. She’s been tracking this guy for years now and she has been searching for a lead. As she checks the file again, she finds the name of a previous employer to Moretti named Tony Richards.

Amy’s face turns up into a wide smile as she realizes this could be the lead she’s been looking for and could finally lead her to Moretti.

Jake notices her change in expression (since he is always glancing at her even though they are already together and he can do it without being weird now) and his expression changes to one of curiosity as he wonders why she is so happy over something besides him.

“What’s got you so happy?” He asks, making her jump.

Looking up from her file and giving Jake her attention, “You know that guy Moretti that I have been tracking for a while now? Well, I think I found a lead that can finally lead me to where he is.”

“That’s great, Ames.”

“Yeah, I’m going to talk to him and see if he knows where Moretti is staying.”

“By yourself? Maybe you should have Rosa go with you.”

Amy knows that Jake is saying this because he cares and wants to protect her, but she wants to do this on her own. It’s her case. What could happen? She’s just going to talk to this guy, it’s not like it’s actually Moretti.

“No, I want to do this myself. It’s my case and i’ve been tracking him for years, I want to be the one to find him. I appreciate your concern though.” Amy says as she grabs his hand and squeezes it gently.

“If anything happens, you’ll let me know, right?”

“Yes, Jake. You’ll be the first to know. It will be okay.” She says as she wraps him in her arms to give him a big hug.

As she ends the hug and grabs her stuff, Jake keeps his gaze on her as she heads to the elevator giving her a silent ‘Be careful’ and she mouths ‘I will’ before the doors close.

Amy meets up with Richards in a public place and he slips her the address to where Moretti has been staying. She says “Thanks” and decides to stakeout the building so she doesn’t miss him.

While she’s waiting for Moretti to show, her thoughts go to Jake. He was so concerned about her doing this on her own. They have only been together for a few weeks and the fact that he is so protective of her, makes her heart melt. He has always been a little protective of her, but now it means so much more because they are in a relationship. Relationship. She can’t believe she would ever say that she is dating Jake Peralta, but it’s true. It’s still very new, but she knows this has the potential to be amazing and she’s happier than she has ever been.

Amy is pulled out of her thoughts by a car door closing and looks up to see Moretti heading to the building. He looks around to see if anyone sees him and heads inside. Amy makes her way towards the building and when she’s inside, she sees Moretti going up the stairs, she pulls her gun and yells, “NYPD FREEZE!” Moretti starts running and Amy chases after him. After 5 flights, Amy lost him, but looks around and he’s hiding around the corner. She tries to stop him, but he’s too fast and grabs her and pulls her inside to his apartment.

Amy is shocked when she sees a shrine of pictures with eyes gouged out that say “Kill Amy Santiago” across it. The situation just became a lot more dangerous…

Back at the precinct, Jake is trying not to worry, but it’s Amy and as much as he knows she can handle it, he can’t shake the anxious feeling he has. His focus is no longer on the paperwork he has to do, but on his girlfriend of 2 weeks. He fidgets with his police badge as he thinks about how if she is hurt, he couldn’t stand her being in so much pain. He will do anything for her because, dare he say it so soon, but he loves her. He has for a long time, but he isn’t going to say that now because it is still too soon. Instead he tries to focus on the way Amy’s hair falls over her shoulders in waves when she wore it down for their first (official) date and how always cuddles closer to him on the couch or in bed because he radiates so much warmth. She’s his everything and it means so much more now that they are a couple, so the thought of her being in danger sends a shiver down his spine in the worst way.

Moretti has Amy pushed against the door to the apartment pointing the gun at her head. Through her jacket pocket, she tries texting Jake to let him know she’s in danger, hoping that Moretti doesn’t catch what she’s doing. Amy does it as quickly as she can without actually looking at her phone, so the words are probably all jumbled and she no sooner hits the ‘send’ button when Moretti notices her hand in her pocket and grabs her phone, throwing it across the room to send it falling to the ground, shattering.

“No one is coming to help you now.” He snarls grabbing her and making her sit in a chair he has in the middle of the room where he proceeds to tie and gag her. He leaves her there to stare at the wall of pictures that will be her fate if help doesn’t come soon. Please Jake, she silently prays. Hurry.

Trying to focus back on his work, he sees his phone screen light up with a new message and he opens it to reveal a message from Amy.

Amy Santiago: Situation just turned dangerous. Moretti has a shrine for me and wants me dead. His address is the building on 8th and main. Apartment 512. Please hurry.

Jake grabs his keys and pockets his phone and runs out of the precinct as fast as his legs will take him. He doesn’t even let the rest of them know that he left. His mind is on Amy and only Amy and he won’t stop until he finds her and knows she is okay. He drives as fast as can (within the law) barring traffic to get to Moretti’s building and before he knows it, he’s parked in the alley behind Amy’s car and heading to find his girlfriend.

He jumps out of the car and heads into the building, rushing up the five flights of stairs to the number Amy gave him in the text message. Once he’s near the door, he quietly approaches and pulls out his gun.

Jake bangs on the door, “NYPD open up!”

Moretti panics and unties Amy, grabbing her, he slowly opens the door hiding Amy behind it with the gun still pointed at her side.

Jake comes barreling in, “Where is she? Where’s Amy?”

Once the door is closed, Moretti grabs Amy and holds the gun to her temple. “Right here,” Moretti says.

Jake turns around immediately and sees the panic on Amy’s face. He can’t just pull her away from Moretti when there is a gun pointed at her and he can’t shoot at him because it might hit Amy, so he does the only thing he can do that Moretti won’t expect; he has to shoot Amy. That’s the last thing he wants to do, but he figures it’s the only way. He looks in her eyes silently asking if she trusts him and she nods, so he shoots downward and hits her leg.

She screams in pain and Moretti, not expecting that lets Amy go and she falls holding her leg in pain. Moretti tries to run, but Jake grabs him and throws him against the door, “That’s for trying to hurt Amy.” he says as he cuffs him.

He hears sirens outside and thinks the precinct must have called them when he ran out without letting anyone know what happened. As he opens the door to led Moretti out, he sees Rosa by the stairs.

“How did you know where to find me?”

“When you ran out without saying anything, I figured it was about Amy, so I called for backup, but it took us a bit to find the address and then I looked in the case file on Amy’s desk and we headed straight over.”

“Well, you got here just in time.” Jake hands Moretti over to Rosa and she leads him outside to the waiting vehicle.

When Jake gets back inside the apartment, he runs to Amy’s side apologizing for what he had to do.

“It’s okay, Jake. It was the only way and I trust you completely.”

Jake still can’t believe he has a woman as amazing as Amy Santiago as his girlfriend. She trusts him and she’s his best friend and he is just so glad she is okay, aside from being shot that is.

“Well, thank you for trusting me and i’m so glad that you are okay. I had a bad feeling about it, but I knew you wanted to handle it yourself.”

“I didn’t realize it would be this dangerous, but apparently he has been tracking me just like I have been with him, but I got him, with your help. We make a great team, like always.”

Jake takes her hands in his and presses a soft kiss to her lips conveying all the love he has for this amazing woman he gets to call his. She kisses back with just as much love and adoration and when they break apart, there foreheads touch, relishing in the moment. “We make the best team ever.”

Helping her up (so she doesn’t put any weight on her leg) he picks her up and they take the elevator down to the waiting ambulance. Amy could have been seriously injured or even killed, but this was just one dangerous situation in many that they will have to endure in the time as detectives and as long as they have the other by their side and always having their back, they can endure even the most dire of situations because life as detectives is never a boring one.


End file.
